Old Rivals Meet Again
by TheatreGeekAnimeFreak
Summary: Before Paul challenges Brandon again, he meets up with Ash, Iris, and Cilan. Ash quickly challenges Paul to a battle. However, Paul is going to challenge Brandon. Looks like he found the prefect warm up. He counter offers that in one week they will meet in Veilstone City for a six on six battle.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and any Pokedex are direct quotes from a episode. This chapter has it from episode BW 86

I could feel the wind in my hair, as I walked down the path. My hands were shoved in my pockets. I looked at the city in front of me. At this rate, I will be at Reggie's in a few days. I was in Canalava City, I looked around and saw child laughing and playing. Unlike them, I had business to get to. At Reggie's, I need to pick out which Pokemon I would use against Brandon, again. He finally came back to Sinnoh after a year. After the Sinnoh league, I came up Snowpoint City and he had already left for Unova. I have been training nonstop since. I was passing a port when I heard my name. I stopped dead in my track.

"PAUL!" A familiar voice called. I looked over and cracked a smiled. The person I saw would be the perfect warm up for my battle with Brandon. Ash was standing on the boat waving crazily with two people I didn't know. One was tall and had green hair and the other one was a girl with dark colored skin. I waited, as Ash came running off the boat.

"Paul!" He said again. Pikachu came running on up behind him and jumped on his shoulder. "Hey Paul, it's been a while!"

"Yeah." I answered.

"ASH! ASH!" Two voices called for him. They finally catch up and smiled.

"Ash, there you are." the taller one said.

"Don't go running away like that. You're such a kid." The girl muttered. Then a Pokemon popped out of her long hair.

"Ax-ew-ew" The Pokemon sounded disappointed. I took out my Pokedex and pointed it at that Pokemon.

"Axew, the Tusk Pokémon. Axew eats berries that it crushes with its tusks. The tusks can sometimes break off, but they grow back." It said. I checked what moves it had learned and none of them could ever beat any of my Pokemon. This Axew didn't have any potential at all. I closed my Pokedex and shoved at back into my pocket.

"Hi, I'm Iris and this is my partner Axew." The girl smiled.

"And I'm Cilan, a Pokemon Connoisseur. I believe you're Paul." I nodded. I had no interest in them. "You're flavor says that you're strong trainer who likes both defense and offense! A truly strong trainer." That was something I didn't need a connoisseur to tell me about. I know who I am and how to get stronger.

"Paul," I looked up at Ash. He smiled. "I have gotten a lot stronger since the last time we met. Want to battle?"

"Pika-Pika!" Pikachu was all fired up to battle.

"I don't have the time right now. Unlike you, Ash, I have to be somewhere." I looked over in the direction I was traveling. "if you really want to battle meet me in a week at Reggie's for a six on six." Ash nodded.

"You know that I'm going to win right just like in the Sinnoh league." I smirked.

"That was just a fluke, like how you beat Brandon." I glared. There was no way Ash could beat me. I was only ten back then. I wasn't as experienced as I was now.

"Ash, do you even know where you are going?" the taller one asked.

"Yes! It's in uh..." Ash trailed off. I sighed.

"Veilstone City."

"Veilstone City!" Ash repeated. I started to walk away.

"Ash, who is Reggie?" The girl asked.

"Paul's brother. Like Paul he is also really strong! I can't wait to battle Paul! I'm so fired up already!" Ash yelled. I could still hear him from a block way. I had a lot of work to do and I needed to get a lot of training done. I closed my eyes and kept walking. I walk right out of Canalava and into the forest. I needed a plan. Knowing Ash, I know he will use his Pikachu, however that is only Pokemon I do know he still has. According the other girl that Ash traveled with, he left to go to Unova. There are Pokemon I have never seen there. Plus, Ash does have other Pokemon from other regions, too. He knows all my Pokemon so I have to figure out who to pick. Before I knew it, was out of the forrest and it was almost night fall. I needed to start my training.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and any Pokedex are direct quotes from a episode.

I threw my Pokeballs, my three Pokemon I was training with popped out. They all stood there at attention, loyal to me. We shared the same goal and drive: to become stronger than anyone else. After Ash beat me in the Sinnoh League about a year ago, I swore to myself never to lose another battle again. The only way to do that is training nonstop and be feared by other Pokemon. Both my Pokemon and I have grown, in the past year. Before I believed that power won over everything and that friendship got in the way. I still believe that to some degree. I think that Pokemon and a trainer should have a strong bond to understand each other. They need to know their strong points and their weaknesses. My Pokemon and I have that bond and that motion to keep fighting until the top. I know how to bring out the best in my Pokemon by training them in difficult situations. This makes battling ten times easier for them. That's what my training does. Hariyama, Weavile, and Magmortar waited until I told them to exactly what to do.

"Magmortar work on your psychic by having Weavile use surf and Hariyama use close combat." They nodded and got into passion. "Go." Weavile spun around and created water that splashed everywhere. That created a somewhat wave. While Weavile was doing that, Hariyama come racing into Magmortar. He punched and kicked. However, Magmortar used psychic. A faint purple glow around Hairyama started and pushed him away right into Weavile. "Pathetic." I started. "Truly, pathetic."

"Weave." Weavile sighed. Hairyama looked down at the ground disappointed.

"Mag-mortar." Magmortar angrily called.

"What you did is average, Magmortar." I started. "you should be disappointed. Use psychic on yourself next time. As a defense move than in a close range attack it will protect you and cause damage to your opponent." I looked over at Hairyama. "Hairyama, work on your speed. You need to have powerful strikes fast." Hairyama nodded. I turned to Weavile. "You're the worse on them all. Maybe as bad as Chimchar." I frown. "You have no control over your surf. Surf is a power move that will cover you for your disadvantage over fire types. I taught it to you because I thought you could handle it. If you were in a real battle where Magmortar was just working on you, you would have fainted already." Weavile gulped. "I want speed and control from you." I looked at the sky. It was night fall. "Five minute break for dinner." I sighed, as I pulled out the cans of Pokemon food. I opened them and handed them out the each of my Pokemon. In the time they ate, I took a small walk. We were on route 218. I didn't walk enough today. I guess I'm going to to have to be in Oreburgh City by tomorrow. There is a Pokemon Center in Jubilife City. It's maybe a 20 minute walk. When I returned to my Pokemon they were all hard at training. "That is it now."

"Weavile-Weave!" Weaville called. He didn't look happy that his training cut off.

"Enough." I said, putting a hand up. "It's a brief delay. Look, if we need to make it to Reggie's as soon as possible. We are having another six on six with Ash." They all smiled. They looked thrilled to have a chance take their revenge on Ash for beating us in the Sinnoh League. "We'll pick up our training in an hour. Return." I said holding out their Pokeballs. The red beam shot from the ball and hit my Pokemon. I hit the button in the middle and my Pokeball shrunk. I shoved them into my pocket. After twenty minutes, walking I finally got into Jubilife City. I walked ver to the Pokemon Center and handed my Pokemon over to Nurse Joy.

"They'll be all better in 30 minutes. I'll call you when they are ready." She smiled. "and here is the key to your room."

"Thanks." I replied and nodded. I started to head the the video phone to call Reggie, but I heard my name being called.

"PAUL!" A voice called. I turned around. A girl with blue hair came running toward me. I stopped and stared at her blankly. "PAUL!" She finally catch up. "Hey Paul, long time no see."

"And you are?" I asked. She turned red in the face.

"IT'S DAWN! D-A-W-N! WE MET BEFORE LIKE FIVE TIMES!" Her hands were clinched.

"Whatever." I looked over at the video phone then back at her. Now she looked like she was going to cry.

"That really hurt..." She muttered. Then she picked herself up. "Did you hear that Ash is back in town? Isn't that GREAT!"

"I know." She looked crushed that I knew her good news. "He and I are having a battle in a week." Her eyes widen.

"Ooooh! Where and when! I totally want to see Ash again! And your battle with him so GREAT!" She clapped her hands together. "Paul can I please come!"

"Whatever. Reggie's house in one week for today." I blankly said and started to head to the video phone.

"I got to tell Piplup!" The girl said and ran in the ore direction. I picked up the phone and dialed in Reggie's number. It rang and rang. Finally, he picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Reggie said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and any Pokedex are direct quotes from a episode.

"Paul, nice to see you again!" Reggie smiled. "How have you been?"

"Fine." I answered grimly. I know that no matter what I did Reggie would be there for me. Even though I don't agree with how he gave up after his defeat against Brandon, I will avenge him. I will defeat both Brandon and Ash. "How are things over there?"

"Pretty good. Training with your Pokemon is great for my everyone. Torterra and the others are practicing really hard and gotten a lot strong since you last saw them." I smiled, it was good to hear my Pokemon weren't slacking off and taking a vacation. If Reggie is lying to me about that they will pay the price. They all know I picked them because each of them showed high potential and have unique skills making them right for the job.

"I need a favor." I stated. Reggie leaned in close curiously. "Ash and I are having another six on six battle at your house in one week from today is that okay?" He smiled and nodded. I haven't seen that smile since Ash and mine last battle at the Sinnoh League. He wanted me to win. You could see it clear in his eyes. The passion he use to have when he had when was a trainer. Before he lost it all.

"Don't underestimate Ash. He probably has gotten a lot stronger since the last time you two battled."

"I don't make the same mistake twice. I will win this." I really didn't need him to remind me about my lost. I know my place in this world. It is the beat everyone and be the strongest. I will show power is everything and hard work pays off.

"I'll get everything ready. How you thought about your line up yet?"  
I shook my head. "Im waiting on the progress of the Pokemon I have now."  
"Okay then. I'll talk to you later." he smiled and sighed off. We tended to keep things to the point. I really only called him my Pokemon, if he wasn't a breeder than I would only meet him on the battlefield every once and a while.

"Bye." I closed my eyes and thought about what I was going to do. My strategy was half planned out if Weaville can master surf in a few days, the way I wanted it to be done. I walked back over the Nurse Joy who handed me back my Pokemon. "Thanks." I began to walk out the door to start my training up again. I threw my Pokeballs in the air, as they popped open. My two loyal Pokemon stood under there. Weaville on the other hand didn't seem to be as focused as I wanted him to be.

"Get back to work." I said grimly, as i turned around. "I'll be back soon." I walked back into the Pokemon Center and I sat down at a table. I was training so hard, that I had forgotten to eat dinner. I grabbed an apple and a sandwich at the cafeteria. I took a bit on the juicy red apple. It crunched loud. I thought and thought about who I was going to use for my line up. Ash has been in Unova for a while and there is no telling what new Pokemon he has. Knowing what Pokemon he had in the past. He should have Pikachu, a grass type, a flying type, a fire type, and a water type. However that arises another question, will he use his new Pokemon or his old one? Then what will his last slot be? I pondered this for awhile. I was stuck. There was no telling what exact Pokemon he was going to use. Knowing Ash, he might just pull a fast one on me use the same Pokemon in our las battles. It didn't matter, no matter who he was going to use. I will beat them. I will not loose to him or anyone again. Before I even knew it, I was done with everything. After putting everything away, I head back outside. Everyone was working on their own.

"Har-ri-ya-ma. Har-ri-ya-ma. Hariyama!" Hariyama chanted, as it used close combat on a tree. He was punching and kicking not even breaking the bark. The tree rattled, as leaves fell to the ground. It was better, however it still wasn't perfect. I want see a least some damage to the tree. I gazed over to Magmortar, who was using psychic to levitate himself in the air. I wouldn't call it great. Sure he is up in the air, however I have seen Psychic types do a lot more with this move. I want to see him levitating with a boulder or few. That's would be until he got that under control and then add more. However what really catch my eye was Weavile. There was no progress here. He was just circling around and around. All of a sudden, Weavile created a little wave. Then that slashed onto Magmortar, who lost balance and came crashing down into Hariyama.

"Pathetic." I said well everyone picked themselves up. "Hariyama, come with me. The rest on you," I glared directly at Weavile. "better have some progress when I'm back." Hariyama and I walked over to a different tree. "Alright, remember what I said to you earlier today?" Hariyama nodded its head. "Speed is an important part of making an attack. If you don't have speed, you will never land a punch on your opponent. You will be giving them an opening that's not what you want." I went over to the ground and picked up two rocks about the same weight. "Hold these in your hands," I continued, as I showed Hariyama what to do. I hit the tree at full force many times. I could feel the vibrations in my arm. "Work on using close combat and getting faster and faster. By the time I'm back there better be marks in the tree." I tossed him the rocks and walked over to Magmortar and Weavile. I didn't even need to look get at Weavile to know what was happening.

**A/N: Okay, I'm not posting another chapter until I get a least 4 more reviews from people. DIFFERENT people. I'm sorry guys it's just if people aren't reading it is worth to continue this story? Also BTW this will never be a Dawn and Paul fanfiction. I hate Dawn. She is the most annoying person EVER. Coming from the Troll Queen, that says a lot. It's 4 reviews or 4 favorites or 4 follows or a combo. Got it get it good. :P**

**Sorry, it's just I have a lot of make up work from a concussions I'm getting over. I don't want to waste my time on this if no one is reading. :P**


End file.
